Kata Terakhir
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: DISCONTINUE
1. Japan

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. No plot.

**Author's note :** Ehmm….karena banyak banget yang ngomongin selesainya UN, aku jadi inget waktu aku UN dan perpisahan dengan teman-teman. Ini kubuat dengan situasi mereka akan berpisah sekolah setelah Ujian Nasional. Singkatnya kata-kata terakhir dalam buku album kenangan gitulah.

* * *

><p><strong>Saigo no Kotoba<strong>

**(Japan's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Italia Veneziano<br>**Wahai temanku yang paling santai, kusarankan untuk serius. Tak usah setiap detik, kadang-kadang pun tak apa.  
>Seingatku, saat-saat kau serius itu bisa dihitung dengan jari (inipun, aku tak yakin).<p>

**Germany  
><strong>Kau yang mengajariku agar tenang ketika dicela orang. Dengan sikap yang tenang (?) pula kau mengatasi Italia-kun.  
>Mungkin bukan kebijaksanaan yang diperlukan, melainkan kesabaran.<p>

**England  
><strong>Dirimu selalu kulihat, karena aku mengagumimu. Menurutku kau mungkin biasa di mata orang lain, tapi dimataku tidak.  
>Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu padaku.<p>

**America  
><strong>Aku paham, Teman. Bagaimana takut/bencinya dirimu dengan makhluk halus. Tapi coba ingat, mereka hanya di layar TV.  
>Kalau kau memang setakut itu, maka tak usah menonton. Tak ada Undang-Undang yang melarang 'kan?<p>

**China  
><strong>Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Oh, kuas darimu saat aku ulang tahun masih ada.  
>Terima kasih. Itu sangat berguna.<p>

**Francis  
><strong>Temanku yang paling memahami kecantikan. Masakanmu terkenal dan selalu dipuji orang. Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa memakan masakanmu.  
>Sekalipun aku tidak bisa memakannya (melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual), aku tahu kau akan menjadi koki hebat.<p>

**Rusia  
><strong>Ou, satu-satunya temanku yang selalu memakai syal. Aku selalu melihat dirimu tersenyum.  
>Kadang aku mencoba untuk memahami aura tidak menyenangkan dibalik senyum itu dan aku masih tidak paham.<p>

**Greece  
><strong>Temanku yang sama-sama menyukai kucing. Aku sangat menyukai hari-hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu di _pet shop_.  
>Ah, Tama (kucing yang kita pungut waktu itu) sudah mulai bisa berburu. Lain waktu, aku harap bisa memperlihatkannya padamu.<p>

**Italia Romano  
><strong>Bagaimana kalau kau mengurangi amarahmu dengan Germany? Tidak baik masih muda marah-marah terus, nanti cepat tua.

**Spain  
><strong>Terima kasih untuk kiriman paket tomat yang kemarin. Sangat lezat. Lain kali, aku akan mengirimkan salmon sebagai balasannya.

**Canada  
><strong>Ah, _dare_?  
>Semoga negara lain bisa tahu dirimu ataupun bisa membedakan kau dan saudaramu.<p>

**Austria  
><strong>Alunan pianomu sangat indah. Terima kasih sudah sangat membantu dalam pentas seni.

**Hungary  
><strong>Teman yang sealiran(?) denganku. Aku ada saat kapanpun kau membutuhkan info xxxx dariku.  
>Bila kau punya berita bagus, segera beritahu.<p>

**Prussia  
><strong>Kau berpotensi sebagai _uke_, Teman. Lanjutkan!

* * *

><p>Aku memakai Japan sebagai chapter awal tidak ada maksud apa-apa sih. Cuma sedikit nyambung aja dengan karakterku.<br>Lagipula, setengah kata-kata yang kutuliskan di sini itu kuambil dari punyaku untuk teman sekelasku dulu. Tapi kuubah sedikit ^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ^_^

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**Silahkan memilih nation mana yang ingin kalian lihat versi buku alkenanya.**  
>Sistem pemilihannya, nation yang memiliki 3 suara atau lebih akan menang. 1 reviewer boleh memilih lebih dari 1 nation. Selamat memilih =)<p>

.

_(Kurang dari 3 suara, maka fic ini ditunda sampai ada yang memilih lagi_) ^^v

.

**Dikarenakan tiap chara memiliki chemistry satu sama lain**,  
>misal ada USUK(canon), ada GerIta(canon), ada juga AmeIta (CRACK- ok, yang terakhir ini keegoisan penulis, maklumi aja),<br>**Maka berkemungkinan ada hints untuk bermacam pairing**  
>(Contoh : di bagian England, terlihat hint AsaKiku, dan di bagian Greece, terlihat hint GiriPan.)<p> 


	2. Russia

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hints Russia pairing (Rochu. RussLiet. RussPruss. RussAme. RussUK). RussIta (mungkin. gak yakin. pengen doang haha!)

**Author's note :** Jujur buat ini sebenernya cuma iseng dan gak ada rencana apa-apa bakal kedepannya gimana tapi makasih banget uda mau baca, review, request, ama supportnya. Dari review kemarin ada 2 chara yang punya 3 suara, Russia ama Prussia. Chapter ini Russia dulu karena Renka lebih duluan review sebagai penentu suara untuk Russia dibanding Hidarime yang menjadi penentu suara untuk Prussia. Chapter 3 nanti Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>Poslednyee Slovo<strong>

**(Russia's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

Akan lebih bagus kalau perhatianmu itu tidak hanya saat aku sakit saja. Daripada tidur dengan pandamu, kenapa tidak tidur denganku saja?  
>Aku masih belum bisa gunain sumpit. 'Ajari' lagi da~.<p>

**America**  
><em>Hero<em>, begitu caramu menyebut dirimu sendiri 'kan? Tidak kusangka _Hero_ sepertimu _**HANYA SEGITU**_ 'ukuran'nya da~.

**England  
><strong>Bagaimana? Vodka enak bukan? Oh ~da, kau masih tak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah kau minum itu?  
>Terlalu sayang kau tak bisa ingat, tapi aku harus bilang. Kau sangat menarik saat mabuk.<p>

**France  
><strong>Aku ikuti apa yang kau ajarkan. Semuanya lancar. Kolkolkolkolkol.

**Lithuania  
><strong>Ganti seprai kamarku ~da. Kau 'mengotori'nya semalam. Malam ini gantian di kamarmu da~.

**Germany  
><strong>Daripada baca buku panduan, kenapa tidak langsung praktek saja?

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Tenang, aku tidak memberitahu siapapun. Rahasiamu masih aman.

**Japan  
><strong>Lain kali, bisa kasih tahu kalau ada doujin baru tentang aku?

**Belarus  
><strong>Dik….aku…kakak…a-aku…tidak mau!

**Canada  
><strong>Siapa ~da?

**Prussia  
><strong>Kapan kita beli b*rg*l baru? Kemarin kau yang rusakin 'kan? Pesannya harus lama itu.  
>Jadi, gimana? Punyamu masih ada tidak? Kita pakai itu dulu aja da~.<p>

**Ukraine  
><strong>Terima kasih untuk syal barunya, Kak. Minggu depan kita jalan-jalan da~.

**Poland  
><strong>Kalau 'pinjam' Lithuania jangan lama-lama da~.

**Fans  
><strong>Yonda~?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf kalo kurang menarik =.='

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ^_^

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**Silahkan memilih nation mana yang ingin kalian lihat versi buku alkenanya.**  
>Sistem pemilihannya, nation yang memiliki 3 suara atau lebih akan menang. 1 reviewer boleh memilih lebih dari 1 nation. Selamat memilih =)<p>

.

_(Kurang dari 3 suara, maka fic ini ditunda sampai ada yang memilih lagi_) ^^v

**Fic ini hanya berlaku untuk chara canon di Hetalia.**  
>Mohon maaf yang meminta OC (ex : Indonesia), tidak bisa sekali m(_ _)m<p>

.

Chapter 3 : Prussia's Version

.

**Balesan review: **

**Silan Haye** (dia kagak review sih, tapi dia komen pertama kali) : Boleh request lho. Gak mau Romano? Spain cuma 1 lho yang milih. Romano kagak ada. Haha!

**Fujoshi Anonim **: Makasih uda mau review ^^ Haha! Ini berdasarkan aku waktu lulus SMA kemaren. Waduh, soal seru, kuusahakan ya. Tapi gak janji. Aku buat sebisaku deh ^^ Malem juga =)

**BlackYuki** : Hoho! Kita semua tau itu ;) Urutannya acak berdasarkan request. Ini baru ku edit (maaf lupa =_='). Makasih uda mau review ^^

**Choco-Ichi: **Oi, oi, kagak ada deskripsi deh rasanya nih fic. Halah…kan mau lulusan, masa' masih benci. Anggep baekan deh mereka haha! Yang China uda kuubah tuh. Makasih ya uda review. Maaf kalo chapter Russia-nya mengecewakan =_='v

**Kirarin Ayasaki: **Makasih uda mau review. Semoga gak kecewa ama chapter ini =_=v, Hong Kong-nya aku masukin list dulu ya, kalo uda ada 3 orang yang milih, entar kubuat ^^d

**Baka-Pon : **Adik! #pelukgaje (berarti Putriku manggil Adik 'Paman' dong? Haha!). Bagian China kuubah lho ^^v. Itu pendapat pribadi Japan tentang Prussia ^_~ Ok, Canada ama masuk list ^^d.

**ry0kiku: **Makasih ry0kiku! China uda kuubah. Gimana menurutmu? Spain masuk list ya. Kalo uda ada 3 suara, entar kubuat ^^d

**BraveNina :** Makasih uda review XD Prussia-nya chapter depan ya ^^

**Renka Doden: **Ha? Bukannya Renka uda review fic pesenan Renka itu? Maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan =_=v. Renka nantang orang mulu, terima tantangan juga dong. Aku mau horror buatan Renkaaa! XDD

**Hidarime S. Rei : **Makasih uda review =) Prussia chapter depan ya ^^

**choco-nut butter: **Makasih uda mau review ^^ Ok, America sama Belgium masuk list. Kalo ada 3 suara, entar kubuat ^^d

**Miss. Celesta** : Makasih uda mau review ^^ America ama Italy, tinggal 1 suara lagi terus kubuat. France masuk list dulu ya ^^d


	3. Prussia

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Ejekan kasar. Hint for Prussia pairing [RussPruss. PrusSpa. PruNor. PruCan(?)].

**Author's note :** Karena gak ada permintaan khusus tentang pairing untuk Prussia, maka mungkin tidak ada hints pairingnya kalo gak salah (penulis gak yakin). 'awesome' Gilbert kuganti hebat kecuali untuk fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Letzte Wort<strong>

**(Prussia's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<br>**Ikuti saja buku panduan yang kutulis, West! Kujamin berhasil karena aku yang hebat ini yang nulis!

**Spain  
><strong>Kau tidak bisa berhenti menendang waktu tidur ya? Berani sekali kau menendang aku yang hebat ini!

**France  
><strong>Kesesese. Aku yang hebat ini tidak perlu hal-hal tidak hebat seperti yang kau ajarkan karena aku sudah hebat!

**Austria  
><strong>Masih tersesat berada dalam rumah sendiri, _Tuan Muda_? Tidak hebat sekali!

**Hungary  
><strong>Wajan penggorenganmu kusembunyikan. Kau tidak bisa lagi memukul aku yang hebat ini. Kesesesese.

**Russia  
><strong>Punyaku uda terlalu lama. Aku yang hebat ini tidak mau memakainya. Nanti aku yang hebat ini pinjam punya West.

**Canada  
><strong>Seperjuangan. Sepenanggungan nasib.

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Bagaimana? West sudah mempraktekkannya dengan baik tidak?

**Italia Romano  
><strong>_Tomato_-mu main serong tuh. Kesesese. Aku yang hebat ini memang baik mau memberi tahu.

**England  
><strong>Aku yang hebat ini mau pinjam DVD p*rn* yang terbaru. Isinya harus hebat!

**China  
><strong>Aku tidak mengambil 'dia'. Aku saja yang terlalu hebat sampai dia begitu. Kesesese.

**Japan  
><strong>Aku yang hebat ini tentu saja _multi talented_.

**Norway  
><strong>Geser sedikit ke sini gak bisa? Aku yang hebat ini kedinginan! Brrr!

**Fans  
><strong>_AWESOME!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf kalo kurang menarik =.='

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ^_^

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**Silahkan memilih nation mana yang ingin kalian lihat versi buku alkenanya.  
><strong> Sistem pemilihannya, nation yang memiliki 3 suara atau lebih akan menang. 1 reviewer boleh memilih lebih dari 1 nation. Selamat memilih =)

.

_(Kurang dari 3 suara, maka fic ini ditunda sampai ada yang memilih lagi_) ^^v

Fic ini hanya berlaku untuk chara canon di Hetalia. Mohon maaf yang meminta OC (ex : Indonesia), tidak bisa dikabulkan.

Maaf sekali m(_ _)m

.

**Ada 3 nation yang sudah cukup memiliki suara (urutan berdasarkan chapter 4, 5, 6):**

**America. Spain. France.**

.

**Balesan review: **

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Maaf kalo mengecewakan =.=v Makasih uda mau review dan voting ^^ Canada kurang 1 suara, kalo uda 3 suara kubuat deh ^^d

**Kirarin Ayasaki **: Gak bisa panjang-panjang, kan untuk Alkena haha! China masuk list dulu ya ^^d Makasih uda mau review XD

**Cheryl** : America, Spain uda dapet jatah chapter. Denmark masuk list dulu ya ^^d Makasih uda mau review ^^

**BraveNina : **Palyboy dong! Ivan gitu! Haha! France uda kebagian jatah chapter. Sabar nunggu ya. Makasih uda mau review XD

**Renka Doden: **YAAAAAYYYY! Aku tunggu Renka! Gak apa-apa lama! Asik! Haha…iya, tadinya juga mau buat gitu untuk sesi Belarus, tapi emang agak lebay =_= Ntar kupikirin lagi lah ya. Makasih uda review terus XD

**Hiroko Jones : **Iceland masuk list dulu ya, belum ada 3 orang yang milih ^^d. Makasih uda review =)

**Little Senna-chan : **Spain-nya bentar lagi ya. Makasih uda mau review ^^

**Fujoshi Anonim :** Romano masuk list dulu ya, Spain-nya duluan dapet jatah chapter haha. Makasih uda mau review XD

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy : **(sejak kapan manggil 'kakak'?) France uda dapet jatah chapter. Makasih uda mau review ^^

**BlackYuki : **America dapet chapter depan. England masuk list dulu ya ^^d Karena America banyak pasangan juga selain USUK, boleh masukin hint yang lain juga gak?

**Silan Haye : **Norway masuk list. Kalo ada 3 suara, entar dibuat ^^d Gak ada sistem gugur kok, cuma ada sistem nunggu haha! Jangan ikut-ikutan nantang dong! ASCA belum selesai tuh XP atau buatin Ameita dulu haha! XD

**Baka-Pon : **Adik, 1 orang cuma bisa vote untuk 1 negara-nya 1 kali. Sabar ya, Canada nunggu 1 suara lagi kok terus dapet jatah chapter juga. Makasih review-nya Dik XD

**Hidarime S. Rei : **Maaf kalo mengecewakan =.=v. Makasih uda mau nunggu dan review XD

**Eka Kuchiki : **AAAA….EKAAAAA! Kau me-review! X') Wah, sebenernya gak ada hint RussGer sih, tapi sudahlah! Kalo Eka seneng, aku juga seneng ^_^ Spain uda dapet jatah chapter, England masih nunggu 1 suara lagi. Sabar ya ^^d Makasiiiiiihhhh uda revieeeeww XD

**Makoto Kajiwara : **Makasih uda mau review ^^ Spain ditampilin chapter kelima ^^

**Info tambahan untuk ASCA's reader: maaf, tunggu bentar lagi. Masih dalam proses m(_ _)m.**


	4. America

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for America pairing (USUK/UKUS. RussAme. AmeBel. AmeIta)

**Author's note :** Bagian Ameita kutambahkan karena keinginan pribadiku dan menyinggung tentangku =x=a. Maaf sekali untuk yang tidak setuju m(_ _)m. Karena kelihatannya buku alkena ini menjadi ajang pengeksposan perselingkuhan karakter, maka jangan heran untuk chapter-chapter depan =_=v

* * *

><p><strong>Last Word<strong>

**(America's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>England<br>**Mana _scone_mu? Sini biar aku yang makan kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau makannya.  
>Tapi, malam ini jangan aku yang dibawah ya. Sakiiiiiitttt!X(<p>

**Canada  
><strong>Wahahahahahahaha!  
>Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak kedengaran! Kau lambat!<br>Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Russia  
><strong>Heh! Jangan meremehkan _Hero_! Kau sendiri, ternyata staminamu _**HANYA SEGITU**_!

**France  
><strong>Kau melanggar aturan. _Hero_ akan menghukummu!  
>Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!<p>

**China  
><strong>Pahit! _Hero_ salut kau selalu minum teh sepahit itu!

**Lithuania  
><strong>Kau pintar memasak! Beda dengan seseorang. Terima kasih ya hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Belarus  
><strong>Kelihatannya Lithuania masih menaruh hati padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau selesaikan dulu? _Hero_ tidak mau jadi penganggu.

**Switzerland  
><strong>Terima kasih untuk kiriman yang kemarin! Selanjutnya _Hero_ pesan senapan yang paling baru. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Hantu(?)  
><strong>WUAAAAAAA! WUAAAAAAAAAA! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KELUAAAAAAARR!

**Germany  
><strong>…Kau kaku ya….

**Japan  
><strong>Bukannya seru begitu? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
>Game Horror yang kau buat menarik! Kalo ada yang baru, <em>Hero<em> pasti beli! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Italia Romano  
><strong>Korban _Pedo_? _Hero_ akan bertindak!

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Ada 1 orang yang ngotot dukung kita jadi pairing. Kebayang nggak sih kita gitu? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
>Dia juga buat nama RP berdasarkan kita berdua. Hahahahahahahahaha!<p>

**Fans  
><strong>_Ore wa Hero da!  
><em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf kalo kurang menarik =.='

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ^_^  
>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.<p>

**Silahkan memilih nation mana yang ingin kalian lihat versi buku alkenanya.**  
>Sistem pemilihannya, nation yang memiliki 3 suara atau lebih akan menang. 1 reviewer boleh memilih lebih dari 1 nation. Selamat memilih =)<p>

.

_(Kurang dari 3 suara, maka fic ini ditunda sampai ada yang memilih lagi_) ^^v

Fic ini hanya berlaku untuk chara canon di Hetalia. Mohon maaf yang meminta OC (ex : Indonesia), tidak bisa dikabulkan.

Maaf sekali m(_ _)m

.

Ada 3 nation yang sudah cukup memiliki suara (urutan berdasarkan chapter 5, 6, 7):  
><strong>Spain. France. Canada.<strong>

.

3 nation yang **kurang** 1 suara : China. Denmark. England.  
>7 nation yang <strong>hanya<strong> 1 suara : Hong Kong. Belgium. Iceland. Romano. Norway. Netherland. Roderich.

.

Sebuah keegoisanku lagi. Karena aku sangat menyukai Veneziano, maka aku akan menulis untuknya sebagai chapter terakhir. Terima kasih pengertiannya ^^v

.

**Balesan review: **

**Just and Sil**: Makasih uda review ^^. Sip! Netherlands mask list dulu ya. Tunggu 3 suara, baru dibuat. Eh, nggak apa-apa baca ini? Kebanyakan unsur yaoi lho.

**rakonitz**: Maaf jika America-nya mengecewakan =='a Makasih uda mau nunggu dan review XD

**Miss. Celesta** : Maaf jika America-nya mengecewakan =='a Italy kubuat sebagai chapter terkahir ^^v

**Renka Doden : **Maaf ya kalo America-nya ngecewain X'( Ok, kutunggu deh! Jargon-nya KTT ASEAN ya? Haha! Aku kagak tahu =_=' Yep! Chapter depan Spain. Sip! Canada-nya sesudah France tuh. Makasih banget yaaa mau review terus! X'D

**Fujoshi Anonim: **Wah? 15 ya? Aku gak hitung hahahahaha! Dia kan narsis. Biarin aja ;) Untuk Spain, kalo dia ada hint sama yang laen boleh gak? Boleh ya?

**Hidarime S. Rei : **Makasih uda review =) Nah, di bagian England kumasukin USUK ama UKUS. Line pertamanya USUK ^_^d

**BraveNina :** Makasih uda mau review ^^ Maaf jika America-nya mengecewakan =='a

**kureha-alpa :** Wah, Rochu-nya gak kelihatan ya? Aku masukinnya romance manis lho untuk mereka yang nggak nyinggung bed scene. Maaf ya kalo gak kelihatan =='a. Oh, PruCan-nya aku minta maaf banget karena aku sendiri belum pernah buat PruCan dan gak ada yang request itu dari aku jadi sebenarnya gak kepikiran. Ok, China kurang 1 suara lagi kok ;)

**BlackYuki :** Makasih uda mau review terus ^^d. Maaf ya kalo America-nya ngecewain =='a

**Scarlett Yukarin : **Makasih uda review dan nunggu X)

**Cheryl : **Denmark kurang 1 suara. Sabar yaa…=)

**Hiroko Jones : **Pak Luraaaah! Iceland baru 1 suara doang dari Pak Lur! Sabar nunggu ya pak ^^d

**Kirarin Ayasaki: **Wah, diceramahin? Yang sabar ya. Untuk Hong Kong-nya juga sabar nunggu ya. Baru 1 suara =='a Makasih review terus! XD

**Bonnefoy Clementie : **(Mbak? Uda berubah lagi nih manggilnya? ^^) Sip! Makasih review-nya! XD


	5. Spain

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for Spain pairing (SpaMano. EspUK/UKEsp. PruSpa). **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku membuatnya tanpa niat untuk merujuk pada pairing. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur banyak banget yang mempunyai hint berselingkuh, maka kutegaskan dalam fic ini mereka saling **BERBAGI PASANGAN **dan itu **SAH**! Mari menikmati ajang perselingkuhan mereka ini hanya sebagai humor karena para chara juga akan kubuat kalau hal ini adalah hal wajar seolah mereka sedang bermain bersama dan **jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke dalam hati ^_^** Aku ingin mengingatkan sekali lagi bukan karena aku tidak menerima flame, tapi aku ingin menjaga perasaan **Anda** yang mungkin kurang bisa menolerir sistem **'berbagi pasangan'** dalam fic ini. Makasih ^_~

* * *

><p><strong>Última Palabra<strong>

**(Spain's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Italia Romano<strong>

Ayolah, sekali lagi ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Sekali lagiiii aja! Normal aja deh kali ini! Ya? Mau ya?

**Austria ****  
><strong>Bagaimana permainan pianoku? Bagus 'kan?*

**France****  
><strong>Aku kurang rajin belajar kayaknya… Privat bisa nggak?

**Prussia****  
><strong>Kau juga. Tidak bisa berhenti mendengkur ya? Kecilin dong volume dengkurmu itu!

**England****  
><strong>Kau belajar banyak ya dari Russia? Lain kali gantian dong.

**Italia Veneziano****  
><strong> Dia tidak suka berlama-lama 'kan? Makanya, langsung aja.**

**Germany****  
><strong>Oh, boleh pinjam video koleksimu? Ada yang harus kupelajari supaya tidak kalah dari England =='

**Belgium****  
><strong>Romano ada curhat tentang aku nggak? Dia cerita apa aja?

**Netherlands****  
><strong>Dapet nggak fotonya? Bagi-bagi dong foto si Imut yang kemaren!

**America ****  
><strong>Waaah… seolah-olah aku ini kriminal aja. Aku 'kan tidak memaksa.

**Japan****  
><strong>Prussia potensi _uke_? Kalau aku gimana?

**Ahoge Duo Italy****  
><strong>Maniissssnyaaaaaaaaa…..! X3

**Dark!Spain****  
><strong>Pelan-pelan gak bisa? Pake _foreplay_ gak masalah 'kan?

**Fans****  
><strong>Fusosososo~

* * *

><p><strong>*: based on ry0kiku's Waltz<strong>

****: based on Silan Haye's Itacest**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo kurang menarik =.='<p>

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca ^_^  
>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.<p>

**Silahkan memilih nation mana yang ingin kalian lihat versi buku alkenanya.**  
>Sistem pemilihannya, nation yang memiliki 3 suara atau lebih akan menang. 1 reviewer boleh memilih lebih dari 1 nation. Selamat memilih =)<p>

.

_(Kurang dari 3 suara, maka fic ini ditunda sampai ada yang memilih lagi_) ^^v  
>Fic ini hanya berlaku untuk chara canon di Hetalia. Mohon maaf yang meminta OC (ex : Indonesia), tidak bisa dikabulkan.<br>Maaf sekali m(_ _)m

.

**Ada 7 nation yang sudah cukup memiliki suara (urutan berdasarkan chapter 6-12):**

** France. Canada. England. Austria. China. Norway. Hong Kong.**

.

**4 nation yang kurang 1 suara : Denmark. Iceland. Netherlands. Romano.**

**1 nation yang hanya 1 suara : Belgium.**

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**Kirarin Ayasaki**: Bawa santai aja, jangan sebel-sebel ^^v Makasih dukungannya, England-nya bentar lagi kok ;)

**Scarlett Yukarin**: Nggak apa-apa nggak login ^^ Haha! Ada yang minta UKUS sih ;) Sip! Tunggu aja ya.

**Just and Sil**: He? (Just seneng yaoi?). Ok, kuusahain banyak incest-nya ^^d

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Sip! Makasih uda mau nunggu XD

**Higashiyama-san: **England-nya chapter 8 ^^d

**BlackYuki : **Ok, PruCan-nya agak nyinggung bed scene ya? ^_~d

**BraveNina :** France-nya chapter depan, tapi mungkin agak lama soalnya aku dapet tugas kuliah ==' Tunggu aja ya… Ok, PruAus ^^d

**Aiko no Nyo :** (2 orang nih ya?) Makasih voting dan dukungannya ^^

**Ayano Ezakiya :** Netherlands kurang 1 suara, sabar ya ^^

**Eka Kuchiki: **AAAAA EKAAAA!*peluk* Kau review lagi X') Hehe, iya, itu aku *blushing* Makasih koreksinya! Ntar kuubah! X'D Review lagi yaaa? (nada manja #abaikan)

**Miss. Celesta : **Ada pesan untuk Hantu karena berkesan(?) bagi America hahaha!

**Renka Doden : **Renka! Renka! Aku dapet Teddy Bear lhooooooo! X3 Tiap ngeliat Teddy Bear jadinya inget ama AmeIta-mu hahaha! *curcol* Yang soal putaran itu, sebenernya cukup banyak. Tapi, si America masih bisa lanjut, Russia kagak. Seperti kata ry0kiku, kan America masih muda hahahaha! Oh, yang ke Canada itu aku ambil dari salah satu scene waktu Canada mau marah ke America tapi karena lembut banget tuh suaranya, jadi kagak kedengaran. Yang lambatnya kuambil dari scene waktu mereka main lempar-tangkap bola. Wah, maksudku bukan FrUK sih ==a 'Hero' gak kuganti karena di Anime asli America juga nyebut 'Hero'. Kan 'Awesome' itu terjemahan , bukan dari yang asli ;)

**Cheryl: **Sorry, Denmark masih kurang 1 suara 0.0

**kureha-alpha : **Hahahaha! Wah, sorry, kagak ada sistem cemburu di fic ini ;)

**Pak Lurah : **Iceland kurang 1 suara lagi! XD Jah, untung aja Pak Lur kagak nyesal hahahahaha!

**Hidarime S. Rei : **Iya, Arthur seme ^^ Makasih dukungannya =)

**ry0kiku : **Cuma 3 chapter kok ^^d Ah, kagak, kebetulan aja belum dapet tugas. Sialnya hari ini dapet tugas, kayaknya chapter depan lama deh =_=v Aiiih? Epic? Masa' sih? Rasanya gak ada apa-apanya =_= tapi makasih ya X) rasanya aku masukin hint uke!Spain, kelihatan gak? ^_~d Hahahahaha! Yah, namanya juga anak muda. Yep! Itu dari movie-nya ^^d Makasih dukungannya ry0kiku! X) Review ya yang Spain ini? (nada manja #abaikan)


	6. France

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for France Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya karena akan kebingungan sendiri menghitung (maklum, ngitungnya manual). Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **7-17** sesuai urutan: **Canada. England. Austria. Romano. China. Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier Mot<strong>

**(France's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>England<br>**Wajahmu manis sekali jika sedang tidur. Aku senang bisa selalu melihatnya. Apalagi jika kau bermimpi. Manis sekali, _Mon Angleterre_.

**America  
><strong>Ajaranku hebat, bukan? Teknik yang dipakai Russia pasti membawamu ke surga. Akui saja, Anak Muda. Memang salahku mengajarkannya.  
>Hukumlah aku, aaahh~ membayangkannya sudah membuatku merasakannya.<p>

**Russia  
><strong>Tentu saja berjalan lancar. Aku enggan mengakui hal ini karena berpengaruh pada harga diriku sebagai Ahli tapi HARUS kuakui, kau murid yang PALING HEBAT.  
>Jika ada kesempatan, kuharap bisa 'merasakan'nya lagi.<p>

**Canada  
><strong>Bagaimana _shampoo_ yang kuanjurkan? Rambutmu jadi halus kan? Kalau habis, bilang saja padaku, akan kuberi yang baru.  
>Buang dan jangan pakai lagi peralatan mandi beruang putihmu itu.<p>

**Germany  
><strong>Bukan bermaksud menggurui, tapi hanya mengingatkan. Italy mungkin tidak tahan kalau kau tetap bersikeras.

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong> Kalau tidak mau, bilang saja. Germany akan mengerti. Jangan mengikutinya karena 'ilmu' miliknya tingkat tinggi. Tapi, masih lebih tinggi aku sih.

**Japan  
><strong>Tak apa, Teman. Kau mendukungku itu saja sudah sangat membuatku senang.  
>Kuharap suatu saat nanti bisa membuatkan makanan yang bisa kau kunyah tanpa muntah.<p>

**Spain  
><strong>Privat? Kapanpun aku bisa! 24 jam aku ada!

**Prussia  
><strong>Ho? Kalau kau memang berkata begitu, aku tidak memaksa. Bukan bermaksud promosi, tapi kau sudah tahu kan tentang Russia? Itu ajaranku.  
>Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menyesal karena kalah ronde nanti.<p>

**Austria  
><strong>Aaaaaah~~ ingin sekali saja rasanya men'cicipi'mu. Bagaimana rasanya?

**China  
><strong>Bagaimana? Mau kuajari?

**Jeanne D'arc  
><strong>_Jamais de t'aimer_

**Pierre  
><strong>Kau selalu menemaniku 'berpetualang' di ruang ganti pakaian. _Merci_.

**Fans  
><strong>ALL FOR ONE. ONE FOR ALL.

* * *

><p><strong>Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengungkapkan betapa senangnya aku mendapat dukungan begitu banyak atas fic yang kubuat iseng awalnya ini. Sungguh tanggapan kalian itu semua diluar perkiraanku. Mengatakan fic ini IC. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini IC karena ada beberapa mengikuti ego-ku dan mengatakan ini lucu padahal aku sendiri kurang bisa buat humor. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca yang suka sekaligus terhibur dengan fic ini. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak ada rencana istimewa tentang fic ini. <strong>

**Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. **

Anggaplah itu mewakili perasaanku yang sangat senang mendapat kejutan dari pembaca semua. Sama seperti pembaca yang terkejut dengan fic ini, aku juga terkejut dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih sekali. Sungguh. Aku senang sekali.

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**BraveNina**: Dia ada chemistry mendalam pada ahoge duo Italy hahahaha! Semoga cukup 'hot' ya ^^

**Just and Sil**: Diusahain banyak incest soalnya kadang keterusan jadi lupa masukin incest =='a

**BlackYuki**: England ama PruCan ditunggu aja ya ^^d

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Terima kasih kembali ^_^ hahahaha! Gak ada rahasianya kok. Soalnya semuanya legal di fic in hahaha!

**Yukaeri: **Hahaha! Yah, biarlah aku yang tahu siapa dia ya ^_~ Baguslah kalau setuju ^^ Wah, kurang ya? Maaf ya =='a

**Kirarin Ayasaki : **Wah! Pagi amat jam 5! Haha! Lihat aja ya yang England ^^

**Sei Converseus Matthew :** Wah, kurang ya? Maaf ya =='a Netherlands chapter 17, sabar ya =_='

**Yukiyuki del tempest :** Gak apa-apa ^^ Mau review aja, aku uda makasih banget

**Hidarime S. Rei:** Hahaha! Iya Rei! Makasih uda setuju ^^ Pierre-nya kumasukin, tapi maaf kalo rada aneh =='a

**Aiko no Nyo: **He? Rasanya aku pernah baca doujin itu? Eh? Gak tahu juga sih bener apa nggak hahaha!

**kureha-alpha : **China dapet chapter 11, sabar ya ^^d

**rakonitz : **Wah, kebetulan aja kemaren gak ada tugas. Nah, yang ini lama update soalnya ada tugas ==' Sip! makasih uda mau nunggu XD

**Miss. Celesta: **Ok, tunggu aja ya ^^d

**cheryl : **Denmark dapet chapter 17. Sabar ya ^^'a

**ry0kiku : **TERIMA KASIH KALAU BEGITU! Hahahaha! Iya, gak apa-apa. Uda nyempetin mau review aja aku uda seneng banget X'D Kalau ry0kiku senang, aku juga senang ^^ Iya, OC gak bisa, maaf ya, soalnya kalo OC aku bingung mau make karakter yang kayak mana untuk 1 negara. Indonesia aja banyak versi jadi*plak! (abaikan curcol ini). Iya, kasihan Belgium sama Romano. Tapi, uda dapet jatah kok. tenang aja ^^d. Yang America itu, soalnya di chapter America, dia nulis untuk Romano tentang korban pedo dan itu mengarah pada Spain ^^ Makasih dukungannya! X'D (ah, gak-lah. gak gitu kok. ini sangat membantuku untuk tahu apakah yang kubuat bisa menyenangkan fans Spain apa nggak. makasih banyak lho uda mau review XD)

**CrystalRainbow : **Vietnam memang bukan OC, tapi aku tidak dapet data karakter dia =='a bisa kasih tahu dimana aku bisa dapet dia dengan karakternya? Soalnya aku gak tahu. Maaf gak guna *bow

**roshiichi : **China chapter 11 ya. He? Siapa fans Kakak? Suamimu? Hahahahahaha! Thanks fave-nya ^^d

**Timmy: **Ho? Makasih uda baca ^^ Dari Nordics, baru 3 yang dapet jatah. Yang lainnya entar ya ^^d

**Eka Kuchiki: **AAAAA…EKA REVIEW! Biarin aja dia belajar ama Spain. Soalnya England lebih mesum #maksudnya? Uda takdir Ka, belajar ama Russia =_='a Kalo memuaskan, aku juga lega XD Makasih semangatnya! XDD

**Renka Doden: **(Karena Renka review-nya lama, aku update-nya lama. #apaini?) Bukan Renka, sahabatku menang lempar gelang gitu dan dapet Teddy Bear terus dikasihnya ke aku =='a Ultah Ryuna? Hoho! Bentar lagi lho! Tanggal 9 juni! *noel-noel Renka* Kasih kado ya entar. Bisa kan fic horrornya? #abaikan! Ha? emang Feli di AmeIta-mu diapain? Kayaknya gak ada pembunuhan deh di situ? Kau siksa seperti apa Feli-nya? TxT He? Renka menyatakan cinta! I lop yu tuu #halah! Yang America itu, soalnya di chapter America, dia nulis untuk Romano tentang korban pedo dan itu mengarah pada Spain ^^ Wah, jangan tanya aku gimana bisa self-incest. Gunakan Imajinasimu! Duh, yang fusososo itu biarin aja deh, aku senengnya gitu XP Apa nih maksudnya bilang nih fic kacang goreng? Murahan ya maksudnya? RENKA TEGAAAA! *nangis kejer* KITA PUTUS! #halah!

**Crazy Lawyer: **Hati-hati ngakaknya. Entar disangka gila #abaikan. Sweden masuk list dulu ya ^^d


	7. Canada

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for Canada Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya. Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **8-17** sesuai urutan: **England. Austria. Romano. China. Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier Word<strong>

**(Canada's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>America<br>**Kau ini. Selalu saja tak mendengarkanku. Kali ini aku tuliskan. Baca baik-baik. Aku takut kau masih tak mengerti juga jadi kutuliskan dalam huruf kapital semua.  
>PELAN-PELAN BISA TIDAK? SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU RASA SAKITNYA AMERICA!<br>BUKANNYA AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGANMU. AKU LAMBAT MELAKUKANNYA KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU SAKIT.  
>PAHAM?<p>

**France  
><strong>Iya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Aku akan segera membuangnya kok. Jangan khawatir. Maaf merepotkan.

**England  
><strong>Tolong jangan mengajari hal yang dipraktekkan Russia denganmu pada America.  
>Dia akan mencobanya meski belum ahli dan kelinci percobaannya itu aku. Jika memungkinkan, tolong gantikan aku. Terima kasih.<p>

**Cuba  
><strong>Berhentilah menyiksaku. Percuma saja kau balas dendam dengan begitu karena aku bukan America.

**Prussia  
><strong>Kita memang sepenanggungan dan senasib. Tidak bisa disalahkan aku menganggapmu spesial.  
>Kalau untukmu, aku rela melakukan apa saja. Bahkan kalau kau ingin mencoba bermacam tipe. Aku terima.<br>AH! Yang kemarin…kau luar biasa. Aku…aku malu mengucapkannya.  
>Yang bisa aku bilang, itu malam paling 'hebat' seperti perkataanmu.<p>

**Russia  
><strong>Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkan, tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat France. Seandainya saja America seahli dirimu...

**China  
><strong>Bagaimana pembukaan _Chinatown_ di sini?

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Kita sama-sama "Utara" ya? Lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu berdua?

**Japan  
><strong>Semoga saja begitu. Terima kasih dukungannya.

**Germany  
><strong>Adik ipar.

**Maple  
><strong>Pastikan ada di bendera. Itu yang membedakan aku dan America.

**Kumajirou  
><strong>Kumakichi, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku terus. Aku selalu sedih saat mereka melupakan aku. Oh, kau juga. Ingat aku. Aku majikanmu.

**The World  
><strong>Aku ada di sini. Aku nyata. Aku berbeda dengan America. Aku adalah Canada.

**Fans  
><strong>_Canada da yo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tolong jangan voting dulu ya ^^v Supaya aku mudah ngitungnya nanti. Makasih dukungannya =)<strong>

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**Pak Lurah**: Iya, Pak Lur! Akhirnya Iceland dapet giliran juga ^^d Tunggu ya!

**Renka Doden**: Apanya yang komen-nya hilang? Ini masih bisa komen dirimu^^ Becanda doang kok yang itu, gak juga gak apa-apa ^^v Oh, itu maksudnya? Aku gak marah, ngambek doang =3=' Habiiisss Renka selingkuh sih#lho? Wah, aku gak bilang lho kalau Russia yang seme A_A tapi terserah sih. Berkhayal gratis kok. Renka dilema? Impas dong kita. Renka juga uda buat aku dilema DX Eh? Dia mesum deh rasanya kumasukin di chapter kemarin. Maaf deh kalo kurang mesum =='a

**Aiko no nyo**: Jangan muntah gitu dong, kan kasihan France-nya ^^ Maaf ya kalau Canada-nya yang ini gak bagus m(_ _)m.

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Ohoho. Iya dong! Dia menyandang predikat mesum bukan tanpa alasan#salah! Ahahahaah! Romano ya? Semoga saja aku tidak menghancurkan image dia ^^'a

**Just and Sil: **Aku masukin Americacest. Kelihatan gak? Ok, ok. Straight pairing pasti diselipin deh ;)

**BraveNina: **Wuaaaahhhh! Pastinya imajinasimu itu tingkat tinggi ya? Hanya dengan sedikit kata bisa begitu. Bagus, Lanjutkan! #lho? Ok, ikuti terus ya ^^d

**BlackYuki:** Seychelles gak kumasukin karena aku kurang data tentang karakter dia ditambah tidak ada yang minta dia sama France, jadi aku ganti pierre saja karena ada yang minta ^^a USUK itu pasti dibikin. Gak mungkin gak, tapi juga aku balik. Lihat kalimatnya teliti deh. Kalau ada 2 baris, pastinya yang atas atau bawah itu berbeda isi jadi USUK dan UKUS ada dalam 1 ucapan. Ok?

**roshiichi :** Apa mau dikata dek? Yang milihnya telat ==' Sabar aja ya. Wahahahaha! Sorry, sorry, kakak agak terobsesi dengan suamimu, maafkan ya ^_~ CDH kok. Tenang aja ^^v Yep! Itu bukan perasaanmu aja. Memang itu maksud kakak ^^ Huwaaa! Lama-lama ikut OTP suami ya dirimu? Tegar dek! Pertahankan RoChu! Wah? Boleh nih China kakak buat seme? Rela Russia jadi uke? Iya nih, uda dag-dig-dug aja hati kakak takut ini dicekal =='a Nanti aja votingnya, kakak gak ngitung sekarang ^^v

**Cheryl:** Sabar ya nunggu ^^d

**yukaeri: **SELAMAT DATANG! Wah, pagi amat jam 4? Hahaha! Iya dong. Jeanne, forever and ever. Iya, aku tahu dirimu ganti pen name ^^d Rasanya aku masukin PruCan deh, kalo gak kelihatan, bilang aja ya ^^d

**kureha-alpha : **rekamannya ada kok soalnya Francis merekam tiap 'pelajaran'#halah! Bisa berjamaah, bisa privat. Tergantung kebutuhan ^^d Makasih uda mau nunggu ^^

**CrystalRainbow : **Soal relation dia, aku bisa cari. Karakter dia itu lho. Mirip Nesia? Nesia yang kayak mana? Nesia di ff ada 2 sifat kan? Yang dense sama yang tsundere. Yang mana? Kalo sifatnya ada mirip dengan karakter lain yang bukan Hetalia, juga boleh deh kasih tahu ^^d

**Yukiyuki del tempest: **HongIce ya? Ok, tunggu aja ya ^^d Kalo PruCan-nya gak kelihatan, kasih tahu aja ya ^^


	8. England

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for England Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya. Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **9-17** sesuai urutan: **Austria. Romano. China. Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Last Word<strong>

**(England's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>America<br>**_You git_! Kau tak bisa membedakan yang mana makanan dan manusia? _Scone_nya di situ! Bukan aku! _Bloody git_!  
>Yang menang uji nyali jalan-jalan di kuburan 'kan aku? Wajar aku yang di atas. Perjanjiannya kan yang kalah di 'bawah'.<p>

**Japan  
><strong>Kau menilaiku terlalu tinggi, Japan. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya. Terima kasih kembali. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu.

**France  
><strong>A-apanya yang manis? Kodok Mesum! Wajah tidurmu juga sama sekali (_tidak_) jelek!

**Scottland  
><strong>Cih! Aku tidak mau bilang ini, tapi terpaksa karena kau sudah mengajariku jadi _seme_. 'Permainan'mu kasar!

**Russia  
><strong>EH? Memang apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk? Kau pasti 'menggunakan'ku untuk mempraktekkan ajaran Kosok Mesum itu!  
>Apapun itu jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakannya pada yang lain atau aku akan menggunakan sihirku! Dan…<em>aye<em>! Vodka enak.

**Spain  
><strong>Bukan belajar, memang sudah bakat. Akui saja kekalahanmu sebagai negara romansa, Wahai Espana! Takdirmu di'bawah'.

**China  
><strong>Aku belum 'mengajari' banyak hal pada Hong Kong tentang kita. _Aye_, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

**Canada  
><strong>Aku hanya memberikannya buku panduan untuk melakukan dengan benar.  
>Sabar saja, nanti juga dia bisa menguasainya. <em>Sorry<em>, aku masih banyak yang lain jadi gak bisa gantian.

**Sealand  
><strong>Kau masih kecil! Jangan mengintip kamarku atau kau jadi 'korban'!

**Flying Mint Bunny  
><strong>Terima kasih kau selalu menjaga dia untukku walaupun dia tak bisa melihatmu. _I owe you my life_, Bunny.

**Liechtenstein  
><strong>_Be My Valentine_, _My Lady_.

**Germany  
><strong>Kau…tak kusangka ternyata… Tidak! Aku bukan 'kalah'!

**Italia veneziano  
><strong>Ayolah, scone-ku tidak seburuk itu kok. America saja masih hidup meski sudah memakannya.

**Fans  
><strong>_I'm the one who rule the world.  
>I'm your King!<br>You are my prisoners._

* * *

><p><strong>Tolong jangan voting dulu ya ^^v Supaya aku mudah ngitungnya nanti. Makasih dukungannya =)<strong>

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**Nue**: Adiiiiiiikkkkkk!XD Aduh, ampe lumutan ya nunggu? Diterpa angin & hujan ya? Hahaha! Pake caps biar kesannya dia teriak gitu padahal suaranya masih aja kalah dari America hahahaha! Asik dong malah jadi kelinci percobaan X3 Wah, gak tahu ya uda dilamar apa belum, anggap aja uda deh =P Sorry, kakak cuma masukin Scottland untuk Kirklandcest, kakak gak tahu kayak mana England dengan Ireland dan Wales ==a NorIta? Tergantung ada yang request apa gak, kalo kagak, gak kakak masukin ^^v

**roshiichi**: Yeee…kakak yang digorok kalo langsung chapter 11 ==a Cieee~~ ternyata mulai terpengaruh OTP suami ya dek? Haha! Ok, entar kakak masukin ChuRo untuk bagian China ^^d Hahahaha! Gak ada yang minta FraCan sih jadi PruCan yang dibuat ^^v Belum banyak diapa2inlah, kan America masih tahap belajar #halah! Hoho, gak apa-apa dek, kakak seneng adek mau nge-review ^^d

**BraveNina**: Wah, sabar ya nunggu, kebanyakan list yang harus ditulis jadi agak lama =_=v Sorry, gak sepenuhnya England uke di sini ^^v

**BlackYuki : **Undangan pernikahannya terbatas haha #halah! USUK rasanya kuselipin dengan UKUS deh ==a hehe...

**Renka Doden : **Tegar ya…aku juga pernah kayak gitu. Bukan kata siapa-siapa. Aku lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku perselingkuhan itu :crying: Oh? Aku emang bilang kalo dilemaku uda selesai? =3= BDSM ama Cuba? Hoho A_A gimana ya? Hahahahaaha! Cieee~ biasa dipanggil 'adik ipar' ya? A_A Sudah kukasih tahu kan resepnya? Uda dicoba ya? ;) Iiiihhhhh! Imut banget deh kata-kata penyemangatmu ituuu XDD

**yukaeri : **Ok, kali ini aku update sore, jadi jangan baca pagi-pagi ya? Hahahaha! Tenang saja, kalo sama aku sih, kagak ada angst2an. Semuanya romance #payah! Seme-nya? Heemm…karena aku gak terlalu suka seme!Italy, jadi Canada dong seme! XD

**Yukiyuki del tempest :** Bagus deh kalo kelihatan ^^d

**Hidarime S. Rei :** Oh, gak apa-apa. Kan ini juga uda review ^^d Baguslah kalo kelihatan ^^d rasanya sih aku masukin UKUS ya di atas =_=d

**CrystalRainbow :** Ok, aku pertimbangin dulu ya, kalo aku masih gak sanggup mungkin gak kubuat m(_ _)m nanti request yang lain aja ^_~

**Just and Sil : **ScottUK-nya uda kumasukin. UKLiech-nya kayaknya gak kelihatan ya? Maaf m(_ _)m

**Pak Lurah : **Pokoknya pasangannya Iceland ya? Dia uke? Sorry Pak Lur, gak ada UKIre ==a aku kagak tahu masalah gituan #plak! Lagipula Ireland itu OC yang jarang tampil jadi aku kagak tahu kayak mana buat dia m(_ _)m

**Cheryl : **Canada itu sebenernya blak-blakkan lho hanya saja walaupun dia uda semarah bak setan juga tetep aja suara imutnya itu gak menyampaikan dengan baik kemarahannya ^^a

**Aiko no Nyo : **Terlambat uda dibuang hahahaha! Incest-nya emang terasa apa?

**kureha alpha : **Makasih^^ Asik lho jadi kelinci percobaan hahahaha! #sarap Wow! Makasih banget pujiannya X'D

**Zunyahaha : **Dikauuu memanggil dengan nama RP, kalo yang nggak tahu nanti ngira itu nama asliku lho ==a Oh, OC gak bisa ^^v jadi gak bisa vote Singapore ^^a Sorry ya m(_ _)m


	9. Austria

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for Austria Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya. Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **10-17** sesuai urutan: **Romano. China. Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Letzte Wort<strong>

**(Austria's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary<br>**_Alles Gute zum Jubiläum. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_.  
>Maaf telat seminggu mengucapkannya.<p>

**Spain  
><strong>Untuk pemula itu lumayan. Tapi 'teknik'mu masih perlu banyak belajar. Lumayan sih.

**Prussia  
><strong>Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Tak kusangka kau perhatian begitu. Dan, untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu itu adalah ya.  
>Terima kasih sudah bertanya.<p>

****Switzerland**  
><strong>Memang aku belum melunasi 'hutang'ku, tapi kau juga ber'hutang' padaku. Jangan lupa itu.

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Yang dilakukan Germany itu pastinya ajaran sesat Prussia. Aku hanya mengajarinya hal normal saja.

**Italia Romano  
><strong>Dia memliihmu. Bukan aku.

**Germany  
><strong>Mengikuti ajaran kakakmu itu terserah padamu tapi jangan pakai aku untuk 'latihan' dulu.

**Japan  
><strong>Tak masalah. Itu bukan apa-apa.

**France  
><strong>Apa maksud ucapanmu? Mencicipi apa? Musikku? Kau harus menunggu marah dulu baru kumainkan musik.

**England  
><strong>Tolong jangan menggunakan aku untuk 'menyiksa' France.

**Maria Teresa  
><strong>Tak semudah mengucapkan untuk melakukan itu.

**Chopin  
><strong>Musik yang indah.

**H.J  
><strong>Selamat untuk kelulusan UN-nya.

**Fans  
><strong>Beli rekaman permainan pianoku. Dengarkan, karena itu untukmu_._

* * *

><p><strong>Tolong jangan voting dulu ya ^^v Supaya aku mudah ngitungnya nanti. Makasih dukungannya =)<strong>

Translate: _Alles Gute zum Jubiläum. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag _: Happy anniversary. Happy birthday.

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**kureha-alpha**: Heh? Pernyataankah ini? *blushing* Makasih...love you too X3 Whoaaaa! Awesome banget yaa? :) Makasih uda mau setia menanti :'D

**yukaeri**: oalaaaahh~ tegar ya nahan ketawa X) Dan emang seme!UK itu amazing #halah! Wah, gak baik lho bilangin fic sendiri abal. Jangan lagi ya ^^d

**Just and Sil**: Sama-sama. Makasih juga uda ngikutin terus dan tetep mau request karena emang fic ini dibuat berdasarkan request kok (yang sanggup aku penuhi) ^^v

**BlackYuki : **Yep! Emang banyak hints-nya :) SwissAus-nya kumasukin, kelihatan gak?

**Aiko no Nyo: **Wah, kalo taruhannya gitu, pastinya England dong yang menang? Hahaha!

**Mikakuchiki: **Bangun tidur? Ok! Lanjut~!

**Renka Doden:** Kalo emang bisa digantiin dengan orang lain, pastinya gak sesakit ini #halah~ Hak-ku dong kalo mau dilema =P A-anoo...rasanya aku gak ada bilang mau ngasih permen deh =A='' Sama-sama! Yuri-ku yang kemarin juga aku make itu ^_~d Ah, masa'? Perasaanmu aja kali A_A'' Oh, ya dia ngomong ke Jepang itu cuma basa-basi biasalah. Kok yang bagian Scott bingung? Dirimu suka banget RussUK ya? == Suka manggil emak ya nak? X) Aje Gile diludahi gitu T^T sakit hati emak... Iya, cepet-cepet nulisnya =_=v

****Yukiyuki del tempest** :** Ketahuan ya aku cuma megang yang umum aja ==''v soalnya aku gak bisa nulis OC sih =P

**Pak Lurah:** Tuh, kumasukin dirimu dengan pesan dari Austria =_=d

**Sei Converseus Matthew: **(RP mode) Sa-sayang...panjang amat penname-mu ampe susah kutulis ==v Kenapa dengan Jepang? Kurang berasa AsaKiku-nya ya? Ya sudahlah~ yang lalu biarlah berlalu ==d

**Sparkling Ballon : **Oh, gak apa-apa kok. Uda mau review aja aku uda seneng banget :D Mampu dong jadi seme, dia penguasa dunia lho! #halah~

**BraveNina : **Wah? Kok gak sanggup ngomong? Oh, aku manggil apa nih? Brave? Nina? (agak2 deg2an manggil "Nina" ^^) *abaikan* Hoho! Dia emang raja! XD

**Eka Kuchiki: ***peluk* IYA AKHIRNYA AKU BUAT YANG ENGLAND XD Baru balik? Selamat Datang Kembali XDD

**Rahmielova Ichi: **Sabar... tinggal chapter Romano terus China kok XD Cuileeehh! 100 tahun? Kecepetan #masa? Iya dek, kan kakak uda warning di topic sejak chapter Russia tentang Mature Topic ^^d

**Baka-Pon: **Tapi terbiasa dengan nama Nue dek =_=d Ah, kakak gak ada maksud sih buat UKSea tapi tak melarang imajinasi juga kalo emang yang terlihat begitu ^0^ Dirimu juga pedo kali ==p Se-segitunya seneng ama si Liech ya dik? ^_^''a Heh? Ciki bukannya dari fandom sebelah ya? Dia baca? ^^ SpaAus-nya singkat ya, soalnya Austria bukan tipe banyak omong == (bingung ngomong kali ada, orang maen piano mulu untuk ngungkapin sesuatu)

**Hidarime S. Rei: **Hoho! Mantep ya? Update itu gak lupa sih, tapi malas itu yang ada =_=v


	10. Romano

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for Romano Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya. Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **11-17** sesuai urutan:** China. Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Ultima Parola<strong>

**(Romano's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Spain<br>**Tidak! Setiap kali kau selalu bilang begitu tapi nyatanya tidak.  
>Tunggu, aku ada ide. Kali ini aku yang di'atas' atau tidak sama sekali. Asik juga yang waktu itu.<p>

**Italia Veneziano  
><strong>Berulang kali sudah kukatakan jauhi si Kentang Sialan dan lupakan bocah brengsek berjubah hitam itu! Adik Bodoh!

**Belgium  
><strong>Beritahu saja tentang 'kita'. Aku tak mau dia menganggap dia bisa seenaknya kepadaku.  
>Lagipula…tak ada wanita lain selain dirimu bagiku.<p>

**Grandpa Roma  
><strong>Kakek! Kenapa kau tidak mewariskan darah seni padaku? Curang!

**Japan  
><strong>Itu urusanku dengan Kentang Sialan itu. Dia menginginkan apa yang sudah kujaga selama ini!  
>Mana mungkin aku tidak marah?<p>

**Prussia  
><strong>Aku tahu tanpa perlu kau beri tahu! Dasar Kentang!

**America  
><strong>Huh? Kau tidak ada kaca? Dirimu juga sama saja! Tidak tahu malu!

**Austria  
><strong>Tentu saja! Memang apa yang kau harapkan?

**Germany  
><strong>JAUHI ADIK BODOHKU, KENTANG SIALAN!

**France  
><strong>Hei! Aku minta ganti rugi! Tidak ada hasilnya sampai sekarang! Kau harus bertanggungjawab!

**England  
><strong>Ugh! Spain tidak seharusnya dibawah! Dia…dia…dia…bukan milikmu!

**BN  
><strong>Semoga naik kelas.

**Shinsei Roma  
><strong>Jangan buat adikku jadi lebih bodoh karena memikirkanmu, Brengsek!

**Fans  
><strong>Cigiiii~~!

**Tolong jangan voting dulu ya ^^v Supaya aku mudah ngitungnya nanti. Makasih dukungannya =)**

**.**

Maaf, aku hiatus selama bulan puasa m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di bulan September ^^v

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**Fujoshi Anonim**: Udah kukasih keterangan kata-katanya ^^ Maaf ya kalo jadi gak jelas kemarin *sujud*

**Pak Lurah**: Kan paklur request, ya kumasukin ^^ Ciee~~~ Jepang nih ye~~ sabar ya untuk Iceland, aku hiatus bulan puasa ini ==v

**Yuu Yurino**: (ganti penname?) Uda kumasukin RomaBel-nya :) Lanjutannya ada di bagian si Belgie nanti ^^a

**BlackYuki : **SpaMano ada, tapi RomaSpa juga ada daan~~ maaf ya kalo gak puas *sujud*

**BraveNina: **Makasih pujiannya X) Untuk Nina, uda kumasukin di atas. Maaf ya telat T_T pasti uda naik kelas sekarang? Selamat ya :) ah, gak gaje kok. ^^d

**Kirarin Ayasaki:** Sabar ya~ aku hiatus bulan depan ==' Yang bagian itu uda kuubah, makasih uda ngasih tau X) (RP mode: kau yang tidak ol mulu! aku sih terserah, tapi aku hiatus RP juga bulan depan =3=)

**Not Anyone Inside:** Germany belum ada yang milihnya, jaid belum tahu bakal dibuat atau gak :3

**Hidarime S. Rei :** Seme!Roma ada kayaknya, yah kalo gak kelihatan maaf sekali *sujud* ah yang bagian itu uda kuubah ^^'a

**kureha-alpha :** rekaman video latihan dijual terpisah! dapatkan segara di toko terdekat! #NGACO! Makasih banget uda setia menanti X) Oh, ngomong2 puasa, aku hiatus selama bulan puasa ==v

**Fuyu-shi : **Wah? Di sekolahmu dulu gak ada? Hahaha sayang ya… Makasih uda mau review, aku senang kok X) Aih, jangan bilang gitulah, semua review itu berharga X3 Aku update lagi setelah Agustus ini :3

Tambahan gak penting: Seharusnya aku cuma buat barter untuk bulan ini, tapi karena yang ngajak barter belum publish punya dia, jadinya aku update ini dulu :3


	11. China

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. Pendek. Mature topic. Hint for Romano Pairing. **BERBAGI PASANGAN.**

**Author's note : **Aku sudah mempunyai list chara sampai chapter 17, jadi aku tutup dulu voting-nya. Voting akan dibuka lagi di chapter 14. List chara **12-17** sesuai urutan:** Norway. Hong Kong. Netherlands. Iceland. Belgium. Denmark. ** Makasih banyak uda voting, review, dan dukung fic ini ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Zuìhòu yīgè zì<strong>

**(China's Version)**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<br>**Kau sendiri punya saudara sedarah bukan? Tolong mengerti kondisiku, aru...  
>Tidur denganmu? Aku tidak mau paginya nanti malah aku yang bermata panda, aru. Lagipula, bukannya kita sudah mem'praktek'kan cara 'sumpit' itu, aru?<br>Paham sekarang rasanya 'menyumpit'?

**Japan  
><strong>Sama-sama, aru. Aku senang kau menganggapnya berguna...Dik...

**Taiwan  
><strong>Dik, aku tidak melarangmu, aru. Hanya mengingatkan.

**South Korea  
><strong>Dik, sudahlah, aru. Berbaikan saja. Tidak baik bermasalah dengan keluarga sendiri.

**Hong Kong  
><strong>Hati-hati bermain 'api', aru.

**England  
><strong>Belum waktunya, nanti saja diberitahukannya, aru.

**France  
><strong>Tidak bisa sekarang. Dia lagi belajar 'sumpit' denganku.

**America  
><strong>Rasanya tidak sepahit itu, hanya saja...kau masih muda, aru

**Prussia  
><strong>Silakan saja kau bilang begitu, aru. Tapi, dia tidak berguru padamu.

**Canada  
><strong>Siapa, aru?

**Belarus  
><strong>Coba pahami posisi kakakmu, aru. Aku yakin kau mengerti.

**Dragon  
><strong>Jangan sentuh Shinatty-ku lagi!

**choco-ichi  
><strong>Dunia itu indah aru! Jangan lewatkan detik waktu dengan menggalau, aru.  
>Rugi nanti.<p>

**Fans  
><strong>Ni Hao~

**Tolong jangan voting dulu ya ^^v Supaya aku mudah ngitungnya nanti. Makasih dukungannya =)**

**.**

_**Masa hiatus selesai, terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang masih mau menunggu serta membaca X')**  
>btw, ada yang mengerti arti 'sumpit' yang kutulis di sini? (Hint: hanya fujoshi sejati yang tahu artinya ^_~) <em>

.

**Balesan review (TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU REVIEW XD & SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN =='):**

**hahahahahaha**: Voting Italy ya? bakal jadi chapter terakhir ^^v

**Higashiyama-san**: Wah? Gak ngerequest sih, kan jadi gak dibuat ^^a

**BlackYuki**: Semoga sebulan hiatus tidak termasuk lama ^^a Maaf, yang ada UKChina #sujud Makasih banyak ya selalu me-review X')

**Yukiyuki del tempest : **Oh, gak apa-apa kok. Mau review aja aku uda seneng banget X)

**BraveNina: Hoho **makasih pengakuannya XD Baguslah kalau puas X) Makasih ya uda mau nunggu update-nya X')

**Kirarin Ayasaki:** Kayaknya aku publish ini tanggal 31 Agustus deh 8) (rp mode: wah, aku mengakuimu sebagai cucu. Sudah rp dengan figlia-ku kan? Jadi...Ciao~ cucu~)

**Hiroko BFTD Jones:** Paklur~ fic yang ujian itu update dong~~ nanti jamuran tuh kalo gak diupdate X) Kita emang senasib == Heh? Senpai? Sejak kapan pak manggil aku senpai? 8)

**Yuu Yurino :** Ohohoho silakan menebak sendiri maksudnya itu haha 8) Makasih masih ngikutin~

**Fujoshi Anonim :** Ah, bukan GerMano maksudku di situ. Cuma bro-com!Romano doang kok ^^a Gak suka Germany deket-deket adek kesayangannya hahaha XD Yep! Dia cemburu~ Makasih banyak ya uda dukung terus #hugkiss ;)

**DSBjahat : **CanHong ya? Dirimu banget ya ^^ Ok, kuusahain masuk.

**ry0kiku : **Wow, wow, ry0-chan~ jangan setega itu dengan Romano dong~ apalagi 'Romano'ku hoho! Ah! Bisa juga sih make kayak gitu tapi aku kok ngerasa kurang terasa tsundere-nya ya ^^a #abaikan~

**bakapon : **Adik! #pelukpeluk Kakak kangeeeeeen X'( Ah, Romano ama cewek tsundere ya? Bukannya aktif ya? Italian suka cewek toh? Berarti harus gombal dong~ kalo mau straight pair ya request-lah dek ;)

**kureha-alpha : **Haha makasih pengertiannya :) Yep, duo tsundere jadi combo #halah~ Rochu-nya dikiiiiiiiiit banget, maaf ya. Kebanyakan ChuRo #sujud

**Hidarime Rei : **Ahahahaha nyesel kan ya? Aku juga nyesel gak nulisnya hahaha #kepikiranajakagak


End file.
